Three's a Crowd
by 2theMoonlightSonata
Summary: What happens when Kid gets too close to Maka for Asura's liking? A kidnapping will bring 3 people closer then they would have ever imagined. Rated M for future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Yo! How's it goin'? Thanks for clicking! Hopefully you've read my last story, Pan Pals! If not, I would love (and appreciate) it if you read it! I'd say it was pretty successful! Thank you to all my reviewers and supporters! I love you guys!

Now, I'm starting a new story but *gasp* Asura's involved? AND Kid? Teheee~ I've got tricks up my sleeve!

Enjoy! ` 2theMS

Chapter 1: Enjoying the Evening

"Black*Star! Pass!" Patty shouted, waving her hands excitedly above her head. Black*Star glanced over to double-check that she was open and passed the ball. Successfully catching it, Patty made a mad dash to the basket. Soul lunged at her and tried to snatch the ball away, but she merely jumped away from him and made a bee-line to the basketball hoop.

"Gotcha!" She giggled as she jumped in the air and dunked the ball into the basket. "Booyah!" She boasted, dangling from the basketball hoop like a monkey on a banch.

Soul sighed, "That makes it 17-15, we're down by two points, Liz." He stood up out of his "ready position and walked over to Liz, preparing a battle strategy. They huddled and started talking, while Patty and Black*Star were doing an obnoxious victory dance. Tsubaki clapped from the side lines, as the referee, and applauded both teams for their hard work.

Meanwhile, Kid and Maka were happily lounging on a bench right behind the court lines. They were laughing at Patty and Black*Star's silly dance.

"What a bunch of goof-balls." Maka giggled, teasing about her friends' behavior lovingly. Kid couldn't help but nod and agree.

"It wouldn't be the same without them I have to say." Kid smirked.

Kid and Maka were on the side-lines because, to be honest, they both didn't care much for basketball; Maka couldn't understand the rules (she was a bookworm after all.) and Kid couldn't handle any plays his team would assemble (nothing was symmetrical.). So, they decided to sit this one out and watch the others play the game.

It was a beautiful Saturday night from what Kid could see; there was a slight breeze that rustled their hair when it picked up briefly, the sun was laughing quietly as it slowly made its descent down to the horizon, and the temperature was a lovely 78 degrees. Kid had an eye for detail, so he absorbed these facts one by one, but he also couldn't overlook the fact that he was spending the lovely evening next to this ash-blond, green-eyed beauty he's been swooning over for a few months now.

"Kid?" He heard her soft voice ask, "Is something wrong?" She was waving her hand in front of my face. _'Crap, I must have spaced out.'_ He fretted.

"What? Oh, no! hahaha, I just got a little too absorbed in the game" He laughed and then paused, grimacing,"…nothings symmetric about it…" With that, his eye started to twitch as he slowly did begin to see the asymmetry; it was starting to drive him nuts.

Maka noticed his OCD behavior kicking in and tugged his light jacket, catching his attention. She pointed to the road that led to Shibusen's library and asked: "Hey, do you want to get out of here? I'm kind of getting bored… we could go to the library and look up more information about the Kishin, maybe?" She asked politely enough, but she blushed at the end and continued tentatively." T-that is…if you want to…" _'Wow, that was so lame…'_ She scolded herself in her head. She's had a crush on Kid for a week or so, but she's so inexperienced in love that she doesn't even know how to ask a guy on an official date yet.

His golden eyes locked onto her until he closed them as he smiled and laughed: "Sure, let's blow this popsicle stand." She laughed too, that was even lamer then her invitation to go to the library.

"Hey, Soul, Patty, Liz, Black*Star, Tsubaki," Kid shouted to everyone, catching their attention. "We're getting kind of bored so we're gunna go to the library, is that cool with everyone?"

Soul grinned and held up a thumbs-up. "Sure, man, go for it!"

"That's cool with us!" Patty giggled, including Liz in her agreement.

"Have fun!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Aw, fine, _don't_ watch me act like a star." Black*Star pouted.

And with that, Kid and Maka headed toward the library, in appreciative silence. It was nice to walk without talking sometimes. All you need is company, right?

But little did they know that they weren't alone.

A lone man was shuffling his feet as he walked silently behind them. Wildly but quietly, at random moments, something invisible to the naked eye caused the man to laugh. His soul was deep inside the madness that was leaking into him. Deep inside this thick blackness that contaminated this citizen's soul, three eyes remained in his thoughts, seeing what the citizen sees; two teenagers walking down the street, headed for a large old building. The citizen followed behind them, controlled by something other than his mind.

Deep in the Himalayas, in a temple tucked away on a large cliff, Asura, the ruler of madness, sat up, agitated.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ he questioned himself. He had been using a man from Shibusen to spy on Maka for a while, as well as other beings like bugs, birds, and even pets. Everything was going great, he was learning more about her, more importantly about the power she alone held to defeat him. He observed her movements and daily occurrences, catching glimpses of her courage as well as kindness. Nothing had bothered him when he began to watch the meister go about her days peacefully, but about two weeks ago, he had started to become irritated when ever another male was around her. He discovered that he had become attracted to this puny girl.

He often saw her at times when she was alone: like when she was in the bath or reading a book, and he couldn't help but notice her soft features, attractive face, and strong and lithe body. These times had become his favorite times to observe her; often for selfish reasons. These feelings had led him to his present anger.

Asura's anger had not been too bad until about a month ago, for that was when Death the Kid had been growing closer to her. He saw the way Kid looked at Maka as well as how much time they began spending with eachother. With him so close to his Maka, Asura felt threatened. 'Why does she enjoy spending so much time with him…she doesn't smile like that to anyone else.'

Asura slammed his fists onto the cold ground. _'Why-",_ slam. _'Why-',_ SLAM. '_Why-',_ **SLAM.**

Ever since Kid had become close to her he found himself craving to meet her and steal her away from Shibusen City and keep her captive to enjoy her company himself. But for now he was thinking about breaking Death's son's neck in half. He had become protective of her. _'What do they call this feeling…'_ Asura thought, skimming through his past recollections of his life. _"Ah, jealousy. I'm jealous…'_ Asura twitched, nervous about Kid bringing her to the library. _'What Is he planning?'_ His bandages wavered and shivered in his anger. He swiftly got up and stomped his way to the entrance of the temple. He wrapped his head bandages around his skull and stepped into the freezing mountain winds. His striped shirt and black jeans blew violently around him. He jumped off the ledge and started soaring towards Shibusen City.

"I swear if he tries anything with Maka I'm going to kill him and all of his precious friends." Asura growled.

Whoooooo first chapter finished! Asura is angry? Who could've guess he would be! Review if you'd like!


	2. Chapter 2

No comments for now! I'm on a roll~ enjoy!

Chapter 2- Intrusion

Maka and Kid made it up the steps and stepped into the library. Kid took a whiff of the smell of aged paper and ink. It relaxed Kidd, oddly enough, and Maka seemed relaxed as well.

"C'mon, I think it's this way." Maka said, grabbing Kid's wrist and pulled him towards the right side of the library, heading to the extensive reference section. Maka felt brave, grabbing Kid's wrist like that, but even so, a blush crept into her cheeks.

Now in front of the references, they both had no idea where to start.

"Uhm…Kid?" She groaned, "Where should we start?" She looked to her right at me, with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I don't think my dad would label a book about the Kishin's past and weaknesses so simply. We're going to have to look deeply into a closer book. We could start with a book about madness I suppose…" Kid suggested, nodding to himself. His golden eyes searched a part of the shelf for a book as he described and continued to the right. "Here, you check the left side and I'll check the right."

"Alrighty!" Maka smiled and started her search as well. They made their way slowly, but surely, down the shelves, looking and skimming through every book. I had been a half hour when they were done with one side of the first shelf. They switches sides and continued on the second side of the shelf, continuing the process until they met in the middle. Maka glanced to her left and saw a book that could lead them to the Kishin: _"Madness and All of It's Happenings."_ Kid saw the same book as well and they both reached up to grab it. As Kid's hand landed on the leather cover of the book, Maka's landed on top of his. Maka squeaked at this sudden contact and Kid blushed lightly.

"S-sorry!" Maka stuttered, and pulled her hand away.

"No! It's okay, really." Kid said a little _too_ earnestly. Maka noticed this and blushed. _'He- He didn't care that our hands had touched?'_

"Yeah, hahaha, well, I'm gunna go look for another book!" She said, covering up her nervousness. Maka took sudden a step back. Her foot landed on the edge of a book, causing her to teeter forward, and before she could regain her balance, she fell forward.

"Wha-"She uttered out in surprise. She fell quickly into Kid's chest and knocked the both of them down. She opened her eyes and found herself on top of Kid, directly in between his legs.

"Ah! K-Kid! I'm sorry!" She squeaked, turning tomato read. Kid's mind was reeling a he realized she was on top of him, sure, she fell, but she was still on top of him.

"N-N problem!" Kid uttered. "Are you alright, though?" He asked concerned, looking up at Maka, who had forgotten to move just yet.

"Yeah! I'm fi-"

Before she could finish her sentence, two long scarves busted through the library doors, tangling themselves around Maka. They lifted her up off of Kid and held her helpless in the air. Kid looked up to her in shock, until his attention was drawn to the large double doors of the library entrance.

"_What…were you doing with Maka_…" A low Growl came from the doors. Asura revealed himself as he stepped into the library. The doors closed behind him, and with an audible click, they locked. His head was still wrapped up, an exaggerated scowl was painted across his lips and his hair was sticking out at odd angles from the bandages. They slowly began to unwrap, revealing the fury that was painted across his face. He glared at Kid hard enough to burn a hole into his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Maka howled, kicking in the air, struggling in the Kishin's grasp.

"I'm here to take you away, my dear," He purred before turning his attention back to Kid," but not until I find out what _he_ wants with you." Asura hissed and he strode over to Kid, finding that he was shaking from the madness that was trying to penetrate his mind.

"Pathetic." He smirked. "You're too weak for Maka, she'll be so much happier with me rather than a weakling such as yourself." He said as he pulled Maka closer to him, now holding her in his long pale arms. He was nuzzling her neck, just to rub it in Kid's face.

"Augh..!" Maka groaned; she hated the feeling of his skin on hers, it gave her chills. Asura purred as he tightened his grip on her.

"Maka…" Kid whispered, snapping out of his fear-induced coma. He re-gained his courage and lunged at Asura, trying to reach for Maka. However, Asura was much quicker than the young son of Death, as he jumped to the right, dodging Kid easily. Kid fumbled but regained his balance and whipped back around to glare at Asura. "Let her go, Kishin!" He ordered.

Asura tsk'ed and shook his head. "No, no , no." He whispered. "She's mine, not yours. I've been waiting far too long for this. I won't let her go so easily. She was never yours anyway. Never was, never will be." He mocked, smiling into Maka's hair.

"Hey! I'm not some object you can own! Y-you pedophile!" She jerked her head back, head-butting Asura in the face. His scarves faulted slightly, loosening their grip on her momentarily, but it was enough for her to wriggle out of their grasp. She ran for Kid. Kid ran towards her as well with his hand stretched out to grab hers, but just as their hands were about to touch, Asura regained his senses and snatched her back up. He pulled her swiftly away from Kid's grasp, a look of hatred on his face.

"Why did you do that, love?" He looked at her, madness flooding his features. He squeezed a scarf around her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply. She gasped for air as blackness crept into her vision, it kept expanding, no matter how hard she tried to resist unconsciousness. Everything went dark. She passed out, and slumped in Asura's scarves.

"Maka!" Kid shouted, running towards Asura as a poor attempt to save her. He knew he was useless without Liz and Patty, but he had to try damnit.

Asura regained his senses and happily sighed, seeing Maka had finally given in. While Kid was running towards him, Asura's scarves dropped Maka into his arms, allowing him to hold her bridal-style. Without his eyes even glancing up to Kid, Asura's scarves slapped Kid hard across the face as he was running toward him, causing Kid to soar across the room. With a loud crack, Kid landed into a bookshelf. He slumped to the floor, coughing. He felt the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

'_Shit.'_ He groaned in his head.

"hehehehehehe" Asura laughed. "While it was fun playing with you, Kid, I'll be leaving now." He smiled lovingly at Maka, resting his cheek on her head; 'Who knew she'd be so soft….'

"No!" Kid moaned, attempting to get up. He had to save her; he was the only one who could! Sadly, his attempts were futile, for Asura was already halfway to the door.

As Asura walked towards the door, banging could be heard from the outside. A group of un-familiar muffled voices were shouting outside. Without concern, Asura opened the doors, and a group of Kids spilled into the room.

"The Kishin!" Soul shouted, alerting the group. He glared at Asura until he looked down, finsing a disheveled Maka in his arms. "MAKA?" He shouted, shocked. He was the first to regain his composure as he lunged for Maka, just as Kid had attempted before. Distracted by Maka, Asura merely glanced up to look at Soul before a scarf hit him in the ribs, sending him flying into a wall.

It was Black*Star's turn to take a shot, as he threw a fist at Asura, only for it to be grabbed by another scarf, which flung him behind Asura, landing him deep in the library.

One by one, Maka's friends attempted to save her, but all failed. With no one else to oppose him, Asura took his leave. He jumped into the air and flew out of Shibusen City.

With his prize in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for our reviews, yet again 3

And oops- I never put the disclaimer, but it's pretty obvious any characters in this fic don't belong to me, only Soul Eater!

Chapter 3: Maka's gone…

When Kid finally came-to he saw nothing but white. White ceiling, White shelves, White blankets…all of it was white. As he looked around he was reminded of a snowy winter day, nothing but sad, cold, white. Just like a hospital should feel like; but it was too close to how his soul felt. His thoughts were distracted by a small sniffle. He looked down and was suddenly aware of the only hint of color on this blank canvas.

"Kiddo!" Patty shouted, followed by an audible sniffle. She sprung up from the side of his bed, where she had just been laying, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly, still sniffling. Somehow, Kid's face was still blank. Whether it was from shock or denial that Maka was gone, he still felt like an emotionless shadow. As a reflex produced by his humanity he slowly wrapped his arms around Patty and hugged her tight as well.

"I'm alright Patty." He whispered assuringly. She finally let him go as Liz and Tsubaki entered the room as well.

"Hey Kid." Liz greeted kindly. But there was barely a smile there. She stood in the middle of the room, her arms were crossed. _'That only means that she's upset.' _

"How are you feeling?" Tsubaki greeted as well, but her normally sing-song voice dead-panned. Her smile was real enough, but she couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"I'm okay…" Kid sighed. "What's happened while I was out?" He knew what had happened; Asura got away, Maka was gone, and no one had a clue where they went. How could they? They haven't found the Kishin's lair even though they've been looking for 3 ½ months now.

"Asura has disappeared, and so has Maka." I lower voice resonated from the doorway. A tan albino leaned against the door way, eyeing Kid with one blood-red eye. His voice was dull and depressed. _'As to be expected. I lost his meister; neither he nor I could save her from that demon.'_ At this thought, he gripped the sheets with a tight fist in anger. Anger was the only emotion he could feel burn at him besides pain.

"I'm sorry Soul; I let him get away." Kid sighed, his sadness over-weighing the anger for now. He released the wrinkled sheets and looked up at everyone. "I couldn't protect her." With this everyone's face turned sad and hurt. They all knew it wasn't his fault; how could he have known the Kishin was planning to pay a visit and his target was Maka?

"He told me I was too weak for her. She would be happier with him…" Kid recollected last night's events, "Maybe he was right."

"Kid, you know it's not your fault. It's no one's fault." Liz comforted him gently. She lay her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it lovingly, like a sister would. She sat down on the hospital bed beside him. "You're not weak Kid, trust us, we all know you're not. And look on the bright side: Maka's strong too, I'm sure she'll find a way to contact us. You know how deeply connected she is to Soul; she'll reach him eventually."

It was Soul's turn to pipe in: "Lately I have been feeling her; it's faint, but I can sense her. She seems to be a long distance away." Soul smiled. "We can use me as some cool dowsing rod to locate her." He stepped away from the door to walk over to Kid. "Like a dowsing rod finds water, we're going to find Maka, if it's the last thing we do." His face broke out with a wide smile. He extended his hand to Kid.

Kid slapped it in a high-five and smiled himself. "Of course we will."

xOxOxOx

Maka awoke from a deep slumber slowly; her eyes barely opened. It was dark and cold, wherever she was.

"Ah..." She moaned tiredly, "Where am I…?" She slowly sat upright, staring into the darkness. Her eyes were slowly adjusting; revealing the room slowly to her. She was in some sort of temple, long forgotten and worn with age. Pillars were broken and snapped, laying this was and that in the large room. There was a small door a good distance away from her, but no windows or openings besides that. The room was empty; no furniture or lights. Well, except for what she was laying on. It was a large, circular bed, large enough to fit a small army on. She was sleeping in dusty but silky black blankets. They were very warm, so she didn't dare leave them.

Suddenly, the door from across the room burst open. A long, slim figure appeared, his three red eyes piercing the darkness, staring directly at her. She nearly screamed; but her courage kept her mouth shut and her heartbeat at a normal pace. Even before a death god, her bravery held her in place.

"You're awake…" Asura said lovingly. He sauntered across the room towards the bed. Every inch he approached, Maka inched backwards on the bed, dragging the blankets with her until her back was against the headboard. As she pushed herself further into the headboard, Asura had climbed onto the edge of the bed, but he remained there. He eyed Maka and her reactions to his advance; even with all of her courage she was still scared of him.

'Why is she so scared of me?' Asura thought as he looked down at his attire. Sure, he had a third eye in his forehead and he dressed like a mummy, but he was still human-looking. He glanced up back at Maka and took in her defensive face and stance. Her legs were curled up; almost as if she was ready to kick him if he grew any closer and her arms were in front of her chest, hands balled into fists. She looked like a fox that had been trapped by a hunter.

He liked that idea.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Maka," He said to her in a soothing voice, extending his hand gently. She flinched. "Do you really believe I would have kidnapped you just to hurt you?"

She shook her head up and down. "Yeah! You just want to eat my soul!" She spat back.

"Now, now, no need to get testy." He teased, "Why would I risk my life to get you just to take away your soul and eat it? I'm sure it'd be delicious; but really, what would have been the point?" He sat down at the edge of the bed, facing away from her so she could calm down.

'_Who knew he'd be so…gentle? No, understanding.'_ Maka thought.

He did have a point; why risk his life just to take hers away? He could have easily done that through Arachne or some other poor madness-stricken soul. She relaxed a tiny bit. At least she knew she wouldn't be killed.

"Now do you believe me?" She heard Asura ask. He looked back at Maka. She nodded. "Could I come closer?" He asked again.

She wavered, and there was a long pause as she weighed the possibilities in her head.

"Only if you promise not to try anything weird." She warned. He nodded

He sighed, she still didn't trust him."Of course." He said this as he got up and walked to the side of the bed, climbing into it. He was only a foot away from Maka. But somehow she felt that this was okay, he wasn't going to hurt her. There was a time of silence. Asura simply stared into space until he started to view the room. She watched him with glances, making sure he wasn;t getting any weird ideas.

"Dusty." He commented. That caught her off-guard. She was confused until she realized he was talking about the room.

"Now, _that's_ an understatement." Maka snorted in response. The place was covered in it.

"Never noticed 'till now." He smirked. "Is it really that bad?"

"Well, yeah…" She said, but she felt a little rude.

"Can I ask you something?" Asura asked politely, looking at Maka directly as he lazily lounged on the black blankets.

"Sure…" Maka said suspiciously, eyeing him.

"Why do you like Kid so much? What's so great about him?" He said lowly, almost in a growl. Just thinking about him near Maka made his skin itch in a place he just couldn't reach.

She grew angry at the demon lounging next to her. "What do you mean 'what's so great about him'?" She shouted angrily. Asura looked at her with a surprised face. "He's kind and a gentleman! He's brave and powerful! Sure! He has OCD, and it get's annoying sometimes, but that's his only fault! He's perfect and handsome-" She was cut off by a scarf wrapping around her mouth. She froze. Her arms and legs were restrained, causing fear to bubble in the back of her throat, attempting to make her scream.

Asura glared at her angrily, but he was not directly angry at her. He was furious at that boy. How dare he earn such pleasurable comments from Maka's sweet mouth. It disgusted him to have Maka talk of such a weakling like he was some sort of hero. He approached her; close enough that their foreheads could touch with just a flinch of her skin. He breathed in her scent; a minty smell mixed with a slight woodsy scent. They both matched her Moss-green eyes that looked back at his fearfully.

"Don't speak of another man so fondly when you're in bed with another." He advised, pausing for a brief second, "Or I might just have to kill him." He added as he was running his hand over her cheek. She shivered at the fact that his hand was ice-cold but also because of the dead-seriousness of his last statement. "You'll be staying with me forever, Maka." He whispered into her ear, leaning in closer. His nose nuzzled into her hair as his arms wrapped around her restrained body. He settled himself between her thighs as his head cuddled into her chest, he found himself sighing at the sound of her fast heartbeat. "Don't be so nervous. I won't hurt you."

Her mind reeled as he placed a soft kiss on her chest. He kissed it again, but travelled higher, reaching the base of her neck, then her nape, then her scarf-covered cheek. He kissed the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were clouded with fear. _' Nonononononono' _She screamed in her head and Asura removed his scarf and kissed her fully on the lips.

"_Kid!"_


	4. Chapter 4

MUWAHAHAHAHAHA I love rapist Asura; it's just too accurate. You know he looks like acts like a pedo!

Chapter4-

Kid flinched as he was dressing for his own personal mission after returning home from the hospital. _'Did someone call my name?' _Kid asked himself as he was preparing to search for Maka by himself. He couldn't ask the others to join him…he let her get captured in the first place; he's the one who will get her back. He swiftly slipped on his death cloak and placed his death mask over his face. _'Ready.'_ Kid turned on his Soul Perception and summoned beezlebub. He hopped on and flew out of his second story window.

He didn't know where to begin, but something was pulling him west, so he accelerated. He could barely feel Maka's soul; it was surrounded in madness. So that meant that Asura was definitely around. Kid pondered as to how he would get Maka back. He had no weapons and no other special abilities.

'_Crap.'_ He groaned in his head. He didn't think this properly through, but he didn't care. He was on a mission and he wasn't coming back to Shibusen City empty handed.

As he was passing over the Himalayas' he felt something tugging him towards them. It had been hours since he had left and this was the only lead he had had so far. He stopped and turned around as he focused onto Maka's soul length. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He was low enough in the mountains that it looked more like a maze rather than a mass of white for above.

Kid snapped his eyes open. He found her. _'Go right. Then left.' _He said to himself as beezlebub carried him through the tall mountain peaks. It was cold alright, but nothing Kid couldn't handle. He finally arrived at and aged temple that seemed to have been abandoned long ago.

"The front door is open." He whispered to himself; there was no other way in. Beezlebub flew down into the temple through the open door. Kid dropped himself onto the old cold stone floor of the inner temple. Cautiously, he crept forward, eyeing the shadows, weary for attacks. But nothing came. Soon, he reached the back wall of the temple.

'_What? Nothing's here?' _He thought sadly in his head. He swore he felt Maka here. With a face of defeat he travelled along the wall, double checking. He headed left first for no particular reason. As he travelled along the wall, his hand ran idly across it. Something had bumped his fingers lightly halfway down the wall; which was strange when normally the wall was smooth under his fingertips.

'_What's this? ' _Kid paused and ran his hand over the wall where he felt his fingers bump into something. The intrusion on the wall went all the way from the floor until about a foot above Kid's head and travelled back down to the floor. It was a hidden door.

'_This is it.'_ Kid said and he pushed the wall lightly and it opened a crack. He barged in and looked around the room. What he found nearly made him pass out.

Maka was with Asura all right.

He had Maka tied up in the most exposing way possible; her hands were above her head as she half-stood on the bed while her knees were still touching the blankets that lay on it. Her shirt and vest had gone missing while her skirt still remained halfway on. I heard muffled mumblings as I noticed her hand was covered in a scarf. He was lounging in front of her, enjoying the view, until Kid had so rudely interrupted his fun.

Kid was frozen. A blush crept all the way from the bottom of his head to the tippy top and his nose bled slightly.

Asura had indeed noted the unwanted intrusion of his 'play time' with Maka, and was beyond displeased, but seeing Kid's reaction somehow amused him. He decided to toy with Maka some more, just to make Kid uncomfortable. His scarves snaked their way to Maka's hips and ripped her skirt right off, exposing her black panties. She blushed furiously and shot death glares at the perverted Kishin. Profanities were spewing from her mouth, but none of them were understandable due to the scarf muffling her mouth. Suddenly they stopped and a scarf snaked its way to her womanhood and teased it through the thin cloth, a soft moan could be heard. Kid stared in greater awe, his mouth dropping a little further. Maka noticed this as well and looked down, a large blush rising in her cheeks. _'I look like a wanton whore, tied up like this. Stupid perverted Kishin.' _She mumbled in her head.

"My, my, look who paid us a visit, my sweet. None other than your weakling friend, Kid." Asura mocked. He sat up and kissed Maka's stomach. The scarf that teased her stopped its motions and retreated behind Asura. She shivered at his ghostly lips. At this, Kid snapped out of his trance and glared angrily at Asura.

"Let her go demon!" He shouted, taking a defensive stance. Asura simply glanced back at Kid with lazy eyes. He knew he had no way to take back Maka, he had no weapons.

"Why are you here, weakling?" He coolly asked, tracing patterns into Maka's thigh with his finger. She shivered and flinched at the tickling sensations.

"I-I'm here to get Maka back!" Kid shouted, stepping closer. Suddenly, a scarf flew into him and wrapped around him. It slammed him into the wall, and then brought him closer to the bed for a closer inspection. He looked Kid straight in the eyes. Nothing but pain and fear stood in the golden orbs. He enjoyed that.

That's when he got a wicked idea.

"I'm willing to make a deal, or rather, a bet." Asura laughed. He loosened his grip on Kid, letting him fall onto the bed with a thump. He regained his composure and looked Asura directly in the eye.

"I'm willing to let you and Maka go." Asura started, "But the catch is this: whoever pleases her most by morning get's her." Kid's eyes widened. "If she chooses you; you both go freely. If she chooses me; she stays here and you leave. For good."

Kid understood what he was saying; but he didn't think Maka did. This was Asura's way of challenging Kid at something he was never experienced at.

He thought deeply as Asura waited patiently. Sure, he liked Maka, but could he really please her enough? His determination wavered. He wasn't experienced…but Asura was.

His determination to save her tipped him in the right direction; as Asura had hoped. Kid was going to have to become experienced.

"I agree to your terms." Kid said with determination.

Ohohohohohooo! A challenge?


	5. Chapter 5

Oh ho! So you like? You like? Lol enjoy! WARNING WARNING EXTRA SMUT COMING UP.

Chapter 5- Who's who?

Asura smirked as he saw Kid get all fired up. He knew he had the upper hand; Kid was obviously still a virgin and hasn't had the guts to even _ask_ Maka out. _'This will be easy.'_

Maka was thoroughly confused at this point. She knew they were battling for her feelings in a messed up sort of way, but surely the Kishin knew she'd choose Kid either way; she could never fall into madness with him to see it first-hand.

Asura asserted himself first, slowly approaching Maka with hunger in his eyes. He wrapped his long arms around Maka's waist and pulled her close. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, feeling the warmth there. He chuckled and looked back at Kid, challenging him. Asura kissed her neck once, then another time, slowly making his way upwards. When he reached her ear he licked its' outer shell and felt her shiver and twitch.

Kid snapped out of his trance he seemed to have stepped into while watching Asura make his move. He had to make his too, damnit, or he might lose Maka. He also approached Maka, stepping behind her as he placed her between his legs. He tentatively ran his hands over her stomach and hips, massaging circles into her soft skin.

Maka's head was spinning. _'What's going on?'_ she asked herself. This couldn't possibly be what they…._'oh god..' _she moaned as she realized the bet. Kid's hands definitely had an effect on her thinking but Asura was making it worse. His kisses were growing hungrier until he started biting and tasting her. Kid gained his courage and turned Maka's face towards his, capturing her lips. Maka melted into it and relaxed fully, forgetting about Asura momentarily. Growing bolder still, Kid licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Asura grew agitated as Maka relaxed so easily into Kid. Her obvious feelings gave Kid an advantage, but he was willing to bet that Maka's fierce tigress personality could be tamed when she was pleased in the right way. He would see to it that he was the tamer.

Maka was all too distracted by Kid's kiss to realize anything else that was going on. Kid was exploring her mouth with eagerness, feeling every contour of her wet cavern. She happily met his eagerness with her own, mingling their tongues together. Asura's restraining bonds on Maka loosened, allowing her arms to move freely as she wrapped them around Kid's neck, deepening the kiss further.

Asura had no time to waste as he kneeled behind Maka. Maka gasped as Asura reached under her to rub her through the thin panties she was wearing. Kid realized what was happening when Maka began to shake and a small moan escaped her lips. Regaining his confidence, Kid placed his hands on Maka's breasts, massaging them and experimentally squeezing them.

Maka moaned louder, having both sensations echoing through her body. She felt like she was on fire. Kid captured her lips again but in a softer, gentler way just before kissing down her neck and down her chest. Even through her bra, Maka could feel Kid's hot breath breathing onto her most sensitive part of her breasts. Suddenly, she felt her panties slipping off.

Asura snickered and pulled Maka's panties swiftly off of her when he felt the dampness gather under them from his menstruations. Now fully exposed, Asura greedily rubbed her wet womanhood thoroughly. Maka gasped again, but it was stopped short by Kid kissing her exposed breasts. Asura bent over Maka's back, licking a trail down her spine. Maka's skin lit on fire where he licked and her thighs trembled from the pleasure that was rocking through her body.

"Ah…ha-ah!" Maka moaned as Asura slid a single didgit easily into her.

"Maka," he chuckled as he whispered in her ear rather erotically: "You're so wet." She blushed heavily as her breath became quick. _'Why did that sound so…hot?'_

Kid thought quickly and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Letting her breasts fall free, he eagerly licked them. He started in slow circles but gained speed, causing Maka's breath to hitch further. He then took her pink buds into his mouth and sucked on them, occasionally nibbling.

Maka's arms were weakening from every new sensation she felt. Asura had just added a second digit into her and was thrusting them rapidly into her hot core. He licked his lips and curled his fingers, looking for her g-spot. Maka moaned louder then she had before. He smirked. He found it. Hitting the spot over and over again, Maka's moans started to become strewn out as she clenched around his fingers; she was close to climax.

Suddenly, Asura's fingers slowedmomentarily as he realized the pain in his groin. His bandages had become much too tight. Maka whimpered involuntarily as his fingers pulled slowly out of her. Asura kneeled behind Maka and started to unravel his bandages that were suffocating his throbbing erection.

Kid also stopped, leaving a flushed, gasping, trembling Maka on the bed by herself. As Asura was unraveling, Kid was unbuttoning his shirt. They glared at each other across from eachother. This wasn't over.

As Kid unbuckled his belt Maka finally regained some of her wits and looked up to see Kid stripping himself. Suddenly, a pair of pale hands with three eyes on them grabbed her wrists and pulled them over her head. Asura laid her down onto his lap and his tongue greedily licked her cheek, and when she gasped, plunged into her mouth.

Kid finally had his pants off and was left only in his boxers. He climbed in to the bed once more and sat between Maka's legs. With a hand trailing down her stomach he too could feel the heat clouding his mind. For once he lusted after someone; but this time he had to fight for her.

It was Kid's turn to plunge two fingers into Maka, stoking her core and earning soft moans from the scythe meister. Maka's back arched as Kid's fingers moved steadily in and out of her while Asura had just begun to lick her breasts hungrily. It was obvious that Asura was more experienced in this; his touches were more accurately placed whereas Kid's were sloppy and unpracticed. They both felt amazing; but this was a war between her pure thoughts and her mad thoughts. If she chose Kid, she could return to her home and her friends. But, a part of her was pulling towards Asura…who knew what else he could be talented at?

'This could be a long night' Maka thought before moaning again loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Decisions, Decisions…

Maka didn't know who was who anymore…There were too many hands and lips to keep track of. She could hardly open her eyes anymore; whenever she did they shut as a response to some new sensation. Her breath became labored long ago and the sounds escaping her mouth never seemed to cease. She was growing tired, but Kid and Asura found some new way to heat her up everytime she felt drowsiness to slip over her.

Eventually Kid and Asura thought they had toyed with her enough; she had climaxed 2 times already. They we're both hard enough to take her right now, but things were getting in the way…like the question now: who would enter her first?

"I should; I'm the most experienced, aren't I?" Asura smiled, looking down at her.

"No way! You're an animalistic pig who's just going to hurt her!" Kid glared back. The tension in the room was palpable; nearly suffocating. Maka was just re-gaining her wits when they both looked down at her, waiting for an answer. She was caught in the middle of a boy and a man fighting over who would have her first; what was she supposed to do?

"L-listen…couldn't I just make the decision for whom I want to go with now? Based off of what's already happened?" Maka pleaded.

"No way!"

"Not going to happen," Kid and Asura said at the same time.

"You have to choose." Asura sighed. Now they were both looking at Maka expectantly. They wanted her answer right then. Maka couldn't help but panic.

"I-I don't know!" Maka stuttered, scooting herself backwards on the bed. The two of them climbed back onto the bed and followed her all the way to the head board, trapping her. _'There's no way out of this…'_

"Well?" Asura asked. Maka blushed and looked to Kid, then back to Asura. There was a long moment of silence…

"K-Kid…" She whispered.

"What was that?" Kid asked, astonished. Did he hear her right?

"I said...Y-you…" If it were possible her face turned even redder as she barely managed to choke out her answer.

Asura grimaced, but he respected her decision. He would get his chance anyway…

Kid didn't know how to feel; He was happy, for sure, but…could he do this? He was nervous, thrilled, and relieved all at the same time.

"You're sure?" Kid asked, his eyes staring into hers. She looked back with absolute assurance.

"Yes." She said proudly.

Asura 'humphed and glared at the back of Kid's head. '_lucky bastard_.'

Asura retreated slightly from the both of them; giving them both room to start. Of course, he'd still be a part of this. They would try to escape after they were finished if he didn't stay. Not to mention he wanted to see firsthand what he was up against.

Kid climbed up over Maka and stroked her cheek tenderly before scooping her chin up with his fingers. Gently, he pressed their lips together. Maka's eyes fluttered closed and her arms snaked around Kid's neck. Kid deepened it further and instinctually dove his tongue into her mouth. She complied easily, as if she was ready from the start. Soon Maka's breath started to go ragged as the kiss grew hotter. Open mouthed tongue-battles occurred and she could feel Kid's hot breath on her cheek as they gasped for air together.

As Asura watched calmly, he decided to launch into action as well. Working under Kid, he expertly groped Maka's chest, pinching her nipples and rubbing against them roughly. Her breathing had picked up a lot and there was a haze of lust in her eyes. For a final time, Asura slid two digits into her, getting her ready for what was to come. That is, until Kid slapped his hands away. He had stopped kissing Maka to let her get some air when he glared at the demon lord.

"That's my privilege." Kid hissed. A haze was clouding over his eyes too. Asura grimaced further. '_greedy little brat.' _

"Fine." Asura spat back and returned to Maka's breasts, taking one in his mouth.

Kid kissed down Maka's neck and buried his face there. Boldly, he trailed his fingers down from her lips to her stomach. He ran his hands down her thighs, giving them a squeeze before moving closer to her woman hood. He slid his fingers over her outer lips, teasing them slightly before sliding two digits into her wet core. Maka moaned loudly as he began to move rhythmically. Her back started to arch and her squeaks of pleasure heightened as he got faster. Asura continued to molest her until she was ready, giving much appreciated attention to her breasts. Maka didn't realize it, but her hips were bucking into his fingers, matching his pace. Kid noticed this and finally asked her: "Are you ready?"

She looked at him with clouded eyes of lust. "Yes."

Kid kissed her neck once more and placed himself at her wet entrance. He slowly slid himself in, hissing at the tightness that clamped down on his hard member. Maka threw her head back in an exasperating way. Kid stopped immediately. Maka was trembling from head to toe, Kid thought he was hurting her too much until she let out a frustrated moan.

"Move, Kid, pleasee." She panted, breathless, as she bucked her hips. Kid smiled and looked at Asura. He had stopped his fondling and moved behind Maka, he was holding her up slightly and was biting her neck. "Ah…no, Asura-ah!…" She protested, but he paid no attention.

"Hush and enjoy, dear." He said before licking her ear.

Kid took that as a 'go ahead' and pulled out before ramming himself deeper inside of her. She gasped. "More…ha..ah.." She rasped.

Kid began a steady pace as he thrusted into Maka, trying to find her pleasure button. He accurately placed his thrusts now, trying different angles. Until he hit that _one_ spot.

"K-Kid!" She shouted. He vision when white for a millisecond. Kid knew he had found it. Remembering the angle, he thrust into her slightly harder in the same spot and she screamed his name louder. To muffle her cries Asura swiftly clamped his mouth onto hers, automatically quieting her harsh moans and screams. Kid thrusted into her harder and faster, feeling her tighten around him. He groaned, trying to fight back against the pressure pooling in his groin. He grabbed under her thighs for purchase and rammed into that spot over and over again. Maka had to pull away from Asura's kiss to squeak and shout all she wanted. A few minutes later, a particularly loud one rung out as she screamed: "K-Kid! Ha-ah!"

Her walls clamped down on him as she rode out her orgasm. The sudden pressure also caused Kid to climax as well and he spilled his seed inside of her.

"Ma-Maka…" He groaned as he pulled out and toppled on top of her. Out of breath, Kid and Maka laid there while Asura was trying to deal with his own painful erection. He had to admit watching them was hot; Kid might have had a natural talent in sex. Soon enough though, Asura had enough with the pain in his groin and he was craving for release. He licked his lips devilishly as he approached Maka and Kid.

He slowly picked Maka's hips back up so she was kneeling before him, her forearms holding her up. Sweaty and flushed, Maka looked back to him with clouded eyes.

"You're not done yet, love." Asura whispered. "I'll make you feel twice as good as Kid did, if you'll let me." He shamelessly groped Maka's chest, feeling her buds tighten again.

Her mind was still clouded with want and managed to nod in response to his question.

"Good," He said, licking his lips. "Then let's begin, shall we?" He looked up to Kid and snickered. Kid could only gulp as he watched Asura slowly slide into her, making her gasp. Asura was definitely bigger then Kid; but size doesn't always matter.

Using words to his advantage Asura whispered into her ear: "So tight…and wet..." He started to move in and out of her, picking up speed. His thrusts were much more powerful. Maka gasped and moaned with every thrust he made. Asura, being a sadist, slapped her ass harshly and Maka cried out. Kid was astonished; she liked that?

Asura pounded into Maka with his full force as she cried in pleasure and part pain. But some mad part of her liked that; she could ask for more…but she decided against it. She'd break otherwise.

Asura was gaining more speed as he pounded into Maka. She was groaning and a loud mewling could be heard. They were both out of breath and were starting to sweat. Asura knew she was enjoying this because he could feel her hips matching his, thrusting back into him. He smiled devilishly and flipped her over, landing her on her back. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. With his other free hand, he placed both of her legs on his shoulder, grinding himself deeper into her. Maka whimpered at the new position; She was going crazy, almost literally, as Asura's madness was also slowly taking away her inhibitions. She was losing it; her hips bucked wildly into Asura's begging for her climax.

Meanwhile, Kid stared in amazement as Asura pleasured Maka in ways he didn't think of. He wasn't bold enough to try this extreme position; not enough experience. He was disheartened a little,as he thought: _'What if Maka chooses Asura over me?'_

A loud moan of Asura's name attracted Kid back to the situation; Maka had just came, but Asura wasn't done with her yet. He continued to thrust deep not her as he leaned down and captured a nipple into his mouth. He let her wrists go and licked her breasts freely. He pressed down on her thighs; her knees were almost parallel with her chest as she cried out.

"Keep saying my name; say it louder…" Asura demanded, looking deep into her eyes while he continued his torture onto her right breast.

"A-Asura.." She moaned.

"LOUDER." He demanded again.

"Asura!" She screeched as he pounded into her particularly hard, hitting her 'spot'. She said his name over and over as many times as her hit it, sending white flashes through her vision; she was close again, but so was he.

With one more thrust, Maka climaxed again, gripping onto his thighs as it rocked through her body, running tremors up her spine. He came as well, and for the second time that night she was filled to the brim. Breathing heavily, Asura pulled out and let her rest.

She was right, this had been a long night…


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been so long guys, I've had AP homework to draw not to mention work! I swear I live at my workplace! Enjoy!

xOxOxOx

Maka awoke slowly; she felt groggy and her body ached in ways she never thought possible. Oddly enough, she felt comfortable and warm. Her eyes fluttered open, as she slowly reached her full reality. She slowly became aware of two bodies that had joined her under the warm blankets.

Asura was behind her; his arm was resting across her stomach in a protective embrace. In front of her Kid faced her; his head in her chest while his arms wrapped around her back, holding her just as close. She blushed at the attention she was receiving from both men, and also at the fact that all three of them were naked.

But even then, this felt sort of romantic….

Until a hand shamelessly cupped her breast.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka screeched, whipping around and smashing her palm into Asura's forehead. She hit his third eye in the process, making Asura shriek in pain. Kid startled awake, nearly jumping out of bed. Asura had a small trickled of blood spewing from the top of his head.

"Maka…" Kid gaped, taking in the view. Maka had thrown the covers up in protest and was kneeling on the bed, facing away from Kid, until she turned around. She had forgotten that she was still naked. She gasped and picked the covers back up to shield herself from his wandering eyes.

"C'mon now, after all that happened a few hours ago…?" Asura smirked, after regaining consciousness and his head had stopped bleeding.

"Shut up, pervert!" Maka mumbled, pouting. Asura just laughed. Kid couldn't help but chuckle too, she acted so cute.

There was awkward silence after that…she knew what was coming.

Asura broke the silence first. "So…. Maka…" He trailed off, leaning closer to her, but not too close, or he'd get Maka-chopped again.

Maka looked away from Asura to avoid the upcoming question, but she had found that Kid had moved closer as well. She then turned her head towards Asura, who had crawled closer to her as well; they had kept approaching until Maka was trapped between their two bodies.

"You guys!" Maka squeaked as she saw how thoroughly Asura and Kid had trapped her.

"What's your decision?" Asura asked as he smirked, licking his lips and placing a hand on Maka's waist. Kid kissed her cheek and nipped at her neck slightly as well, earning a soft squeak.

"…or would you need more persuasion…" Kid breathed into her ear. And for the millionth time in that day, Maka turned bright red.

"N-No! I-I can make the decision b-based off of last night…thank you very much!" Maka stuttered and fumbled out of their grasps. She couldn't possibly think while the two of them were so close to her.

"I-I'm getting dressed! Don't even think about looking!" Maka warned and glared at Asura. She knew Kid wouldn't at her request; but Asura would definitely look. Kid smiled and turned his back toward her, staring at the headboard of the bed. Asura flopped down onto his side and closed his eyes begrudgingly. Satisfied, Maka hopped off the bed and picked up her scattered clothes. She kept glancing back at the two of them; making sure they weren't looking.

While she was dressing, Maka had time to think.

Choice one: Kid. She's had a crush on him for a little over a week now…not to mention he was kind…and he was a gentleman. _'Not to mention he's also the good guy and doesn't eat human souls._' She shivered at that thought. '_What would Kid even do if she did choose Asura? He'd be heartbroken…,'_at that thought, Maka's heart ached right on cue. '_That'd be too cruel.'_

Second choice: Asura. He's an evil god for shinigami's sake! But he did make her feel amazing last night…_'Not that Kid didn't… but Asura was obviously more experienced in…pleasuring a woman.' _ He cheeks burned red for a minute. And he seemed to be obeying her wishes dutifully; he wasn't even looking at her right now like she had asked.

With a few more thoughts here and there Maka had finished changing and she even made her decision.

"It's okay now…" Maka said, allowing the two to look at her once again. Somehow, while she was deep in thought, the both of them managed to throw their jeans back on and Kid was already fully dressed. However, the same expectations stood in their eyes as they both looked at her: _'She'll choose me.'_

"The one I choose is…" She trailed, sounding like a narrator who was waiting to reveal the winner in a sweep stakes competition, just to add a little tension. Both Kid and Asura leaned in in anticipation.

"I choose K-Kid…" Maka blushed, unable to look at Kid in the eye.

Kid's confidence soared and so did his mood; he was undeniably happy. He ran up and wrapped Maka in a tight hug and twirled her around.

"Maka! Hahaha!" He laughed, obviously enjoying himself. She giggled too, happy with her decision.

Asura was just plain bitter. He liked Maka a lot…_'Maybe I'll just kill him and keep her…' _He thought_. 'Ah….no use…she'd be unhappy and try to run away. Not to mention she'd Maka-chop me everyday...'_ He flinched at the thought of the daily doses of Maka-chops. Even though he remained faithful to the deal, He pouted at his loss. He glared at Kid with jealousy; lucky bastard…

"Alright you two love birds, get out of my sight before I change my mind about letting you go without harm." He growled; specifically at Kid. Kid caught the hint and grabbed Maka's hand as he was ready to leave. She blushed cutely.

"Oh, and Maka?" Asura purred," If you're ever lonely one night I'm always here… Just call out my name." Asura winked. He laughed as the small meister's face grew redder.

"Hmph!" She said as she ran with Kid out of the bedroom door into the cold temple.

"So close." Asura whispered to himself. "Just 'cause I didn't win the prize doesn't mean I can't look every now and then, right? Noone ever gets a truly perfect happily ever after!" He grinned and chuckled.

-End-

WOW HAS IT BEEN A WHILE. LOL.


End file.
